


Friends With Benefits

by wonnie150194



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Eventual Relationships, Friends With Benefits, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonnie150194/pseuds/wonnie150194
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyungwon swore once they debuted their friends with benefits arrangement was over... but what happens when Minhyuk and Hyungwon are left alone in the dorms?*Showki is just mentioned..*
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 58





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before lmao be kind to me

It was a lazy Tuesday afternoon for Lee Minhyuk. Ever since his debut in Monsta X, lazy days were rare but much appreciated. The only other member who was in the dorm was his old-time friend, Hyungwon. They used to share a small apartment in Seoul together prior to debut. Even though they were just friends, Minhyuk couldn’t help but notice Hyungwon’s lips sometimes. And how nice they would be around his—and I am sure you get the idea. Hyungwon seemed to appreciate his too because his lips had been wrapped around Hyungwon’s err yeah numeral times. But Hyungwon made Minhyuk promise that after they debuted together, they’d break off their friends with benefits arrangement. He deemed it ‘too inappropriate’. But Minhyuk was bored… and when Minhyuk was bored he began to play with dangerous ideas. 

Minhyuk strolled over to Hyungwon’s room door and gave it a knock. Hyungwon opened the door and revealed himself. His black hair was somewhat disheveled and he looked like he had just woken up. Hyungwon looked him up and down and then tilted his head in curiousity. He had a juice box in hand and he looked at Minhyuk expectantly.

“How may I help you?”, he asked and took a long drawl from his juice box. Minhyuk couldn’t help but notice the way his lips curled around the straw. Minhyuk awkwardly shifted and looked away.

Minhyuk pushed past Hyungwon and entered the room. He saw Wonho and Shownu’s things scattered amongst Hyungwon’s things. A few pictures of them on the desk and he saw what he believed to be Wonho’s lyric journal resting on the desk. Hyungwon grabbed him by the shoulder and whipped him around. Minhyuk’s eyes widened in surprised and he froze.

“How. May. I. Help. You?” Hyungwon tried again this time leaning closely into his face and looking directly into his eyes. Instead of replying Minhyuk pushed Hyungwon on to the desk chair and straddled himself onto Hyungwon’s lap. Minhyuk slowly started grinding himself against Hyungwon’s crotch. Hyungwon stifled a moan and put the juice box on the desk behind him. 

“Does this answer your question?” Minhyuk’s lips ghosted along Hyungwon’s neck. He planted soft kisses on the base of his neck and made a trail down to his collarbone. He kept grinding more aggressively and Hyungwon could no longer hold in his arousal as a high-pitched moan escaped his throat. 

Hyungwon knew if the boys came home and found them, he wouldn’t know how to explain this. And he was possibly risking his career and Minhyuk’s. But he was too far gone and too hard, to think clearly. Minhyuk quickly lifted Hyungwon’s sweatshirt over his head and in a swift movement he scooped him up and took him to the bed. Minhyuk scrambled on top of the younger boy and just stared into his eyes for a moment and admired him. Hyungwon’s doe eyes were pleading for more and his plump lips were parted ever so slightly. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Minhyuk admired with a sigh. He lifted his shirt off and threw it to the side. He kissed Hyungwon again but this time more roughly, and began to toy with Hyungwon’s sweats. He shimmied them off him and began to palm Hyungwon’s cock through his boxers. Hyungwon continued to squirm and make pretty noises at the ministration. Minhyuk smirked. There was a sense of power that he felt knowing he had complete control over Hyungwon. He leaned down and began to slowly lick his cock through the fabric of his boxers, teasing him. Hyungwon felt a shiver travel through his body, even though Minhyuk was touching him it wasn’t enough. He needed more. 

“Minhyuk, please stop teasing me… take my boxers off…” Hyungwon gasped in between moans. He was rolling his hips to meet Minhyuk’s taunting tongue and was attempting to quicken Minhyuk’s pace. But Minhyuk didn’t want to give in that easily. 

Minhyuk shook his head and put a finger to Hyungwon’s lips and shhed him. “So, needy…so greedy…” he muttered. But luckily for Hyungwon, Minhyuk gave him a break and began to aggressively suck him through his boxers. Hyungwon’s knuckles were white from gripping the bed sheets so hard while he gyrated his hips. After seeing Hyungwon’s eyes begin to grow hazy with overstimulation, he finally began to remove the boxers from his toy. 

Hyungwon’s achingly hard cock had a pool of pre-cum at the tip, and Minhyuk was in awe. He enjoyed his view of Hyungwon sprawled out for him, while he took the rest of his clothes off. “Minhyuk…please…” the younger boy pleaded. Stroking himself with one hand, he ran his hands over Hyungwon’s lean frame with his other. He moved himself forward and positioned himself, so he was straddling Hyungwon’s chest. He placed the tip of his throbbing cock to the boy’s beautiful pink lips. 

“Can I ride your face, baby?”, Minhyuk said just above a whisper. He had been fantasizing about this for a long time; the thought of Hyungwon’s pretty face coated in tears and chocking on his dick was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. Instead of answering him Hyungwon gave a slight nod and made his mouth slack. Minhyuk slowly thrusted himself inside Hyungwon’s mouth. The sudden wet heat around his dick made him crazy with arousal. Hyungwon’s thick lips cushioned his hard dick and Hyungwon’s eyes looked up at him almost dare he say innocently? Only Hyungwon could maintain a sense of ethereal beauty while sucking a dick, Minhyuk thought. He ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair and began to pick up his pace. Hyungwon gagged and his eyes began to fill with tears. Minhyuk immediately slowed, thinking maybe he was too much for him, but Hyungwon began to bob his head rapidly in response. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he began to moan around Minhyuks cock. Minhyuk knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he removed himself from Hyungwon’s mouth. 

Hyungwon was breathing heavily and coughed a few times. He looked like a beautiful mess. His beautiful mess. Minhyuk leaned over and kissed Hyungwon’s forehead. “You’ve been so good for me… you should finish first” he said softly. He positioned himself so he could play with his boy’s cock. He spit on the shaft and began to run his hand in a rapid motion up and down. Before he knew it, Hyungwon was back to thrusting into his hand and making the most beautiful moans Minhyuk’s ever heard in his life. “Come on baby, come for me”, Minhyuk urged. Hyungwon’s back arched slightly and he gasped as he reached his finish. Minhyuk smiled at the sight of Hyungwon falling apart by his hand. He continued to stroke Hyungwon through his orgasm until the boy was helplessly twitching at his touch. Some of Hyungwon’s cum was on his hand and he hungrily licked it off his fingers. 

Now that it was his turn, he positioned himself over Hyungwon and leaned down and began to kiss him. While they were kissing, Hyungwon’s hand stroked him. He was moaning between kisses and before he knew it he was cumming on his partner’s stomach. Minhyuk broke the kiss first, and breathed heavily for a while and then rolled off Hyungwon. Hyungwon immediately wrapped his arms around Minhyuks waist and pulled him close. They wordlessly held each other for a few minutes and rested. 

“We should shower, before Shownu and Wonho find us… like this…” Hyungwon murmured against Minhyuk’s chest. Minhyuk nodded and he got up from the bed and awkwardly looked back at Hyungwon. Even though they’ve fucked before, this time he felt uncomfortable. He knew they both promised to not sleep with each other after debut…

Minhyuk began to open his mouth but before he could, Hyungwon did first. “Minhyuk… I miss us. I’ve missed this. But not just sex either, I miss us being together all the time. I’m sick of trying to pretend like I have no feelings for you and--” he rambled.

Minhyuk leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss and pulled him up from the bed. “You talk too much… now let’s go to the shower. Don’t worry we will talk to the guys later, okay? I can’t imagine it going wrong… plus… I am pretty sure I saw Kihyun blowing our leader last weekend. So, don’t worry your pretty head”

Hyungwon’s mouth fell open and he stared at Minhyuk in shock. His big eyes became even larger and he shook Minhyuk. “That Hamster is getting laid? And with Shownu?!” he said in disbelief. “What?!”

Minhyuk just shrugged and giggled. “The showers. Now, Hyungwon.”, he pulled him and they headed towards the showers together. Hyungwon smiled and followed his friend, erm, his boyfriend into the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment and leave kudos! I want to improve so criticism is welcomed!


End file.
